Too Deep
by chickenwafflez321
Summary: Dipper was sent through the portal below the Mystery Shack by Bill Cipher. Now, he's stuck with familiar, and not so familiar faces. Will Dipper get back to Gravity Falls, or will he be stuck where he doesn't even exist yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to put Yin and Yang aside for now. :/ It sucks, but I'm not getting ideas. I DID get an idea for what would happen if Dipper went through the portal, below the Mystery Shack, so here it is. In Dipper's POV. *hides in corner*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. One day, though...**

Screams. I heard screams. They were shouting out my name. Mabel was crying, and Stan was yelling until his voice grew hoarse. Bill, that isosceles monster, was there too.

The dream demon lifted his arm, his hand glowing a bluish color. The blue glow surrounded me. I felt my body move on its own. I see the floor move away from me, and only for a second, just a second, I was able to truly see everything.

Bill, his one eye staring into my own eyes, clearly enjoying this.

Mabel, her tear streaked face, trying to run towards me, but Stan holding her back.

And then Stan, he looked at me with a familiar pain, as if he had seen it before.

"Say hello to your grandfather for me, okay Pine Tree?" Bill said with a laugh, stretching out his arm, and throwing me into the secret that Grunkle Stan had tried to keep from Mabel and I. The portal.

Mabel, Bill, and Stan, grew smaller, and smaller, and then I couldn't even see them anymore. The blue glow, it surrounded me, in fact it was like a tunnel, and I heard voices, and not so familiar voices echoe. I screamed, clutching my head. The pain, it was intensifying! It felt like I was getting a head rush, but ten, no, a million times worse!

I could only recall what happened. Mabel and I heard something loud, like an explosion, and went to see what it was. The vending machine, for some reason, it was open, and it revealed a stair case. There were strange buttons, and a elevator. Mabel used her powers as the 'Alpha Twin', and somehow got it to work.

Down there we saw buttons, machines and Grunkle Stan standing in front of the triangle-shaped portal, yelling at someone. That someone, turned out to be Bill. Grunkle Stan nearly had a heart attack when he saw us, but Bill, his angry expression turned to a more relaxed and suspicious one.

Bill wanted to get rid of Grunkle Stan for certain reasons I didn't know. I guessed when he saw Mabel and I, he wanted to get rid of us, too. I didn't want that to happen, not to Grunkle Stan and Mabel.

So I made a deal with Bill. Instead of getting rid of Stan, Mabel, and I, he would just get rid of me. They both objected to that, but I didn't know what I'd do if I lost them.

Here I am now, screaming my head off, the pain growing even worse, and the voices growing louder. I opened my eyes, and I saw a snowy landscape appear in front of me. It was Gravity Falls. I braced myself, preparing for what ever happened next. It could be a parallel world, a mirror version of Gravity Falls, or just an illusion created by Bill Cipher.

The air grew colder, and I could see the landscape grow closer towards me. I was falling. My screams continued, and I was never so scared in my life.

I hit the ground, and I felt something cold and wet, drench my body. It was the snow. It hurt when I fell down, but it would've hurt worse if the snow wasn't there.

My vision grew blurry, and all I remember seeing was a door opening, and a mix of brown, black, and blue, rushing towards me. I wasn't sure who it was, but I didn't have time to think.

I heard muffled shouts, and a strong grip on my shoulders. Then, everything faded to black.

**I know, it's short, but in the next chapter, it'll be longer. And more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for not updating sooner! School for me is about to start soon, so I've been kinda busy. I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews, faves, and follows! :) It really means a lot to me. :)It's not super long as I wanted it to be, but here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: How could I own Gravity Falls? I don't really know what's gonna happen in Season 2...**

I had the strangest dream when I was knocked out. There were two boys, twins in fact, running through the woods. Was it a flashback of some sort? It seemed too real to be a dream. I wasn't there though , only observing from a distance. It was interesting, so I just watched in curiosity.

"W-Was that a wolf?" The older one stuttered. He had brown hair, boxy rimmed glasses, and red overalls.

The younger one nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Unlike his brother, the younger brother had overalls were a light blue, and his glasses were more rounder. "Yes, it was a wolf," he started, looking back, "but not the kind I've seen before."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes." The younger brother interrupted. "It was a werewolf."

_C'mon, kid! Wake up! _

I had no idea who's voice that was, but everything became distorted, and the scenery, and the boys changed to something else.

Gravity Falls. Even that image became distorted, and the green of the forest became brown, and two faces appeared right in front of me. They were still blurry, but I could still hear the distant sounds around me.

"He's got his eyes open." I heard one say. His voice was soft. He was still kinda blurry, but he had fluffy brown hair, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. I seen the other inch closer towards him.

"I can see that." He snapped. He didn't have as much hair as the other, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. He had a white shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. His voice sounded more rough than the other.

I felt myself growing tired again, and I closed my eyes. I felt someone grip my shoulders and shake me.

"You're not falling asleep again."

I opened my eyes, a little mad about the rude awakening. But not for long. As soon as I saw what was in front of me, anger was replaced with shock.

"No way..." I stuttered, looking at the two strangers. No, they weren't strangers at all! The one with the fluffy brown hair, it was... it was Grunkle Stan! He was younger, but it just had to be him!

I instantly jumped onto him, pulling him into a hug.

"Um...You done?" He asked, looking confused. I had forgotten that he wouldn't know me yet, so that was awkward. I heard the other snicker.

I let go of him. "Y-Yeah." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright, enough." The man in the white shirt said. He glared at me, and walked closer. "Who are you? And what are doing here in _those_ ," he asked, gesturing towards my shorts, "in the middle of winter!?"

I felt myself starting to sweat, and I looked from the ground to his eyes, trying to think of an excuse. "Um... New fashion trend?"

He sighed. "And I thought bell bottoms were terrible." The man chuckled sadly, then glared back at me. "You didn't answer my other question. Who are you?"

I had to be careful. I couldn't say who I really was, or that would danger my existence! C'mon Dipper, it's easy to make a name...

"Tyrone McSkirmish." I blurted out. I was about to slap myself for making such a fake sounding name. "Now you tell me yours."

"Stanford Pines." He grinned, and held out his hand. I quickly shook it, before realizing something. He has shorter hair, so why does the other guy look like a younger version of my great uncle?

I turned slightly, trying to get a good look of the guy. He had the same hairstyle as Grunkle Stan, and he had his head in a book.

"Hey," I started, snapping my fingers to get his attention, "what's your name?"

Not even noticing what I said, 'Stanford' punched him on the shoulder. The guy whimpered, his glasses falling off, and 'Stanford' pointed at me.

"What's your name?" I repeated. For some reason, I felt like that question would kill me if I didn't get an answer.

The man in the black shirt readjusted his glasses. "Stanley Pines."

**DUN DUN DUN! :P What a twist... not! :P Just kidding! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope I can get the next chapter in sooner. -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so sorry for the long update. School started, and I have been busy. So, here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'll say.**

I didn't know what to expect. Having to hear that you have another relative that has a very similar name your great uncle, that's odd. The mysterious kind of odd.

I was pretty sure I was staring off into space, and maybe I heard my pseudonym being called. Stanley Pines... I know I've heard that name before. It was connected to certain memory, seven years ago.

_ ~Flashback~_

_"Daddy?" I called, knocking on his door. I heard the sound of his feet shuffling, and the door opened._

_Daddy had hair just like me, except darker and fluffier. I looked so much like him! "Yes, Dippy?" he answered, smiling._

_I giggled. I loved it when he called me that! "I wanna ask ya a question!"_

_Daddy smiled. "What is it, my little hide behind?"_

_My smile turned into a frown. Would the question make Daddy sad? 'Cause I don't want Daddy to be sad!_

_"How come you don't have a daddy?" I asked, in a small voice. I soon as I seen his smile turn into a frown, I felt like I shouldn't of asked._

_He sighed, walking into his bedroom. He motioned for me to come in, so I followed him. I sat on the bed, as Daddy went into the closet. I heard the sound of things being moved around._

_I dozed off for a bit, until Daddy came out of the closet with a photo album in his hands. He sat beside me, and opened up the creamy-white photo album._

_As he flipped through the pages, I seen pictures of Daddy when he was younger. Some were dated from 1992, to 1982. _

_One particular picture caught my attention._

_"Who's that?"_

_His eyes were glued to the photo. _

_"Daddy?"_

_"Y-yeah?" He instantly turned his head towards me. "What is it?"_

_I gazed to the photo in his hands. "Who is that?" My little finger was pointing at a man in a photo. I also saw a little boy, sitting on the strange man's lap, who looked younger than I was._

_"Is that your daddy, Daddy?"_

_His eyes became a little misty. He nodded, and replied, "Mmm-hmm. His name's Stanley Pines."_

_The picture seemed to cause Daddy so much trouble, because his hands were shaking a little, and his hands were gripped on tight to the photo. It was starting to crumble, but I could clearly see those happy faces. The faces of a father and son._

_"He must've hurt you bad." _

_I didn't realize those words came out of my mouth. Daddy looked over at me, confused._

_"What do you mean, Dipper?"_

_I looked down. "Just sayin'." Then I looked him in the eyes, feeling mighty serious for a five year old. "Grandpa must've hurt you real bad."_

_"That's nothing for you to worry about." He said sternly. Daddy pushed himself off the bed. "The past is in the past, there's nothing I can do about it." He walked over to a drawer, rearranging a picture. "But yeah, it did hurt a lot. Sure I was ditched by him a a million times and all, but you know what? I didn't sit there and cry like the others when he 'disappeared'. Grandma cried, Uncle even cried, but I didn't. I held it in, and waited, and waited, for a long time. I've been waiting since then." _

_Daddy was a powerful speaker, and I could tell. He had that kind of effect on people. But something about that little speech, made me feel sad. I could tell I was upset, because I could feel fresh tears fall down my cheeks. Daddy turned around, frowning sadly._

_"Oh geez, Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry Dip, I shouldn't of brought that particular topic up." He hurried over to my side, rubbing my back._

_I wiped away a tear, smiling. "No, you're 'possed to be sad sometimes, Daddy." _

_He chuckled. "Alright, alright. I guess I go to you when I'm sad, huh?" Daddy asked with a grin._

_I felt myself grinning, too. "Yes! When you're real sad and stuff, come to me! Come to me, Daddy!"_

_Daddy ruffled my hair. "Alright. Now where's Mabel at? She's probably looking for you."_

_"Um, last time I seem her, she was puttin' glitter in the toaster and tryin' to make glittery waffles." I answered, trying to remember._

_BOOM!_

_"I MADE THE MOST SPARKLY WAFFLES, EVER!" Mabel called out in glee from the kitchen. Then, the smoke alarm went off._

_Daddy sighed. "There goes another perfectly good toaster..." He ran out of the room, coughing slightly. "Sweetie, are you alright?"_

_I giggled slightly, falling back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe if I was good at something, Daddy would be happier! There's many things I can do, so what do I wanna be?_

_Everything. I'll be everything._

_~End Flashback~_

Eventually, I grew older and realized that my dad's vendetta against my grandfather didn't have to concern me. I thought that every child without a father or mother would grow up thinking their parent was terrible for leaving them like that.

But it still bugged me. Was my grandfather that kid of person? Was Stanley Pines that kind of person?

Another thing that was concerning me, was the fact I could easily remember the events that took place that day. Why did that memory suddenly come back to me? And why now?

"TYRONE!"

"Huh!?" I broke away from my trance and saw my young uncle shaking my shoulders. Instantly, I pulled myself away.

"Geez kid, you were in la la land for like, ten minutes! Did you not hear me at all?" He questioned, and he looked to be more aggrivated than he usually was. Well, this is the past.

I simply nodded, grinning. "I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, I bet." He grumbled, glancing outside the window. "Looks like you're stuck here, kid. The weather's pretty getting pretty bad. Might wanna call your parents." Stanford spoke, pointing towards the phone.

"Um, I-I can't! They're on a business trip!" I panicked, making up a story. I couldn't cause any suspicion.

My uncle looked at me in disbelief. "They left a kid alone? Gee, that's some quality parenting there."

I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Y-yeah, that's mom and dad for ya..." Stanford shook his head, going to the kitchen, and mumbling something about "parents these days" and how they're not responsible.

I was stuck there. I was stuck where I could pontentionally destroy the universe. I was stuck in a place where I knew my uncle, but he didn't know me. I was also stuck with my grandfather, the one I never knew.

I saw him reading a book, Journal 1, in fact. I didn't bug me, since I already knew my uncle had the journals. I gave small smile, and a little wave. He looked up from his book and smiled, waving back. The smile didn't seem genuine at all. Did they not trust me?

I felt a cold chill. I was going to wrap myself in my vest, but it wasn't on me. How could I not notice!

My head turned in many directions, trying to locate where my vest was. It had my journal in it. I then saw a soaked vest hanging on a coat rack. I quickly paced over, grabbed the vest, and prepared to get the journal without my uncle and grandfather noticing. Only, the journal wasn't in there. I knew I had it with me when I got there, so there's only one explanation. They took it.

I turn around slowly, clutching the vest tightly, even though it was soaking through my shirt. In the corner of my eye, I thought someone was staring at me. I felt myself sweating, and I felt in a tight situation.

What was I going to do next?

**Phew! Glad I got that done! I left you guys waiting to long! -_-' Anyway, when Dipper's dad called Dipper "my little hide behind", it was a nickname I made up. A VERY KAWAII NICKNAME. **


End file.
